Those Who Walk Alone
by RenjiLuvesUryuu
Summary: Renji is a slayer. Out to kill all those who seek death of humans. But what if he encounters a vampire? And wait... haven't vampires been extinct for 50 years now? -Oh dear! YAOI INCLUDED NO LIKE NO READ!
1. Those who encounter

**Name: Those who walk alone**

**Summery: Renji is a slayer. Out to kill all those who seek death of humans. But what if he encounters a vampire? And wait... haven't vampires been extinct for 50 years now? -Oh dear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH nor do I own VAMPIRES...otherwise i would be a werewolf! He he. THERE IS ALSO YAOI IN HERE NO LIKE NO READ (please?)**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

I was doing my daily patrol around my city. Checking for banchees.

A time a ago it use to be the vampires we had to check the city for. But they went extinct. Though some think there is one or two alive, it doesn't matter, there is to few to save the rest by making babies.

I sighed and tightened the ponytail that held my loads of red long hair. I kept it long because I didn't have time to go to a hair dresser, and now I have grown accustom to my long hair, I don't think I will ever get it cut. I had my usual outfit on, black jeans with a black tang-top on. Most of us slayers wore black anyways

I looked at the ground looking for anything worth my while. Though there was nothing but puddles. I was bored. There hasn't been much activity going on since Aizen betrayed us. Turning himself into a banchee to get stronger.

I was on Quincy street, probably one of the nicest in the city. Thought banchees like the nicer places, where the people aren't expecting anything to jump out and take their life.

Thats when I saw it. A shadow moved. It was in the alleyway off of Quincy street.

I leaned against the building and turned my head to try and look to see if I could see the cause.

I saw the shadow move again, going down the alleyway and go through the other side.

I made my way quietly into the alleyway, hoping I could get closer without being noticed.

How wrong I was.

Once I was in the shadows the shadow was there no more. Most would have thought it must've already gone to the other side.

But it wasn't I felt hands creep around my neck until they made it to the front, where my throat was located. I didn't move, for I didn't know what kind of powers it possessed.

"Who are you?" I growled hoping to get an answer.

"Shh" was the only thing it said.

"I asked-" I started to get an answer until it inter upped.

"I said 'shh'" _he _claimed. I could tell from his voice twas a he.

"Why?" I whispered quietly.

"A banchee" twas his answer. My eyes widened. Not only because there was a banchee that I could not detect but because he spoke as if he was not one of them. If he wasn't human nor banchee... what was he? _A vampire_.

"Are you a vampire?" I asked in an even quieter voice.

"Hmm." my eyes felt like they were gonna pop outta my head.

Probably the last vampire has me in its clutches. Ready to kill me in seconds.

Then I saw it... the banchee. It was a weakling, newly born. Looking for its first meal.

One of the hands that prisoned my neck moved ever so slowly until it was faced at the banchee. Then a blue flame engulfed it, then shot out at the banchee. The banchee burned until twas no more. The whole thing took about two seconds, but it felt like an eternity. Thinking, one of those hands still has me imprisoned.

Well not for long.

After my dazed state went by, the hands slipped away back to their owner.

I turned around to look at him.

He was like a half a foot shorter than me. Had gorgeous blue eyes that glowed in the darkness to be covered by glasses. His hair was black with a nice blue tint, He was a ghostly pale (to be expected of vampires). He also wore a long white cape to hide the clothes he was wearing underneath.

I gaped. I always heard that vampires were beautiful, but not to this extent.

He turned around to leave when I blurted out,

"Yer not gonna kill me or drink my blood?"

He turned back and looked my in the eyes, "No, I have no reason to."

"But aren't vampires bloodsucking creatures?"

"Yes"

"So wouldn't you want to, I don't know, feast on me?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I have no reason to."

"Thats not a reason." I growled at his stubbornness.

"Then what would be a reason?" he asked back.

"I'm the one asking questions! Why isn't there a reason to kill me?"

"You want me to kill you?"

"No!"

"Then I don't see why you want to know."

"Because yer all supposed to be extinct!" I yelled.

"I am the last." he confirmed.

"Then wouldn't you wanna populate yer population back up?"

"No, I cannot bring the population back up. Even if I breed with a human they wouldn't be vampires."

"oh" for once I was speechless.

"Now if you don't mind I will take my leave."

"Will I see you again?" I asked hopefully, I wanted know more.

"More than likely."

"What is yer name?"

"What is yours?" he asked back at me.

"Abarai Renji." I said hoping he would give me his.

"See you around Abarai." he said then turned around to leave.

"Wait!" I yelled out, but it went to deaf ears. For no one was there.

I growled and started back to my mansion. Thinking about the encounter I just had. I wanted to know more about vampires. Even if it means die trying.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

**Woo hoo! My new story! I hope y'all like cause i do! He he. Please tell what you think and what i should've done better. I noticed that through most of the end was just talk but oh well. I tried. Which means i still get cookies! He he**

**this is dedicated to hejoh! for being a fellow renish fan! w00t!**

**please R&R!**


	2. Those who go missing

**Name: Those who walk alone**

**Summery: Renji is a slayer. Out to kill all those who seek death of humans. But what if he encounters a vampire? And wait... haven't vampires been extinct for 50 years now? -Oh dear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH nor do I own VAMPIRES...otherwise i would be a werewolf! He he. THERE IS ALSO YAOI IN HERE NO LIKE NO READ (please?)**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

I walked up to the front of the mansion, where I and other slayers live.

I opened the doors to find one of the servants waiting for me. She was Inoue Orihime. She had a huge crush on Ichigo.

"Hello Abarai-kun! Everyone has been waiting for you!" she exclaimed. She was always a happy fellow. Though sometimes it scares me.

"Er" I mumbled out. Not wanting to speak.

I headed off to the main room. Where I guessed everyone was at.

How right I was.

"Where the hell ya been?!" the oh-so-cool Ichigo growled at me.

"Doing my job." I stated, pissing him off.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get here so we can finally have the meeting." he mumbled out trying not to get into a fight with me.

He was sitting on the large, red, circular couch. Along with Rukia and Urahara. Urahara was the commander of our group. Yoruichi was second in command but was not in the room currently.

"Please do come and join us Abarai-kun! We have much to talk about!" exclaimed the overjoyed Urahara.

I groaned and sat next to Ichigo.

"What is it about?" I growled I wanted to go to the library to get a book on vampires.

"As impatient as ever Abarai." he smiled. But my mind was else where.

"_See you around Abarai."_

"So" Urahara started."There is some news in the old abandoned hospital there is some shadows lurking about, though the commoners don't know what they are the higher ups think its banchees. Though not many missing people have been reported there so we think it is probably just one."

"You want all of us to go search?" Rukia asked, if it is only one we usually only send one. Cause if you haven't noticed we are a bit short of people to send to just one place.

"No. Only one will go as usual but before anyone goes I want you guys to learn about the hospital. Rukia I want you to search it in the library. Ichigo I want you to go with her if she finds any names I want you to look for the people. Abarai I want you to ask around. It is on Hollows road. Go now all of you." Then he left like that

Ichigo and Rukia took off. Then I got up to go to Hollows Road. How was I supposed to ask around.

=)(=)(=

I finally got there, had some people yell at me for being up in the middle of the night so I got into a few fights with some drunks but other than that my walk here was uneventful.

I was on Hollows road. The place was crawling with homeless. No wonder no one has been reported missing.

"Oi old man." I called to some old man, who was wearing a long coat filled with stuff that I really don't wanna know about.

He looked at me and smiled, "would you like to buy some goods?".

"Ahh no... Has anybody gone missing round here?"

"Hmm quite a few of my customers have but they could've just went to someone else. Are you sure you don't want any?"

"Ah quite sure, thank you for the information." And I walked away before he could ask again.

Then I noticed a dark alley. Like the one I found the vampire in.

I walked down it to see Quincy street at the other end. I was almost all the way through till a voice stopped me.

"Ahh so I was correct we do meet again."

I turned around to see only a pair of deep blue eyes. They were the only part I could see but I knew it was him.

"Yeah I missed you." I smiled in sarcasm.

He walked toward me and hit the light that was produced by the lamp outside the alleyway. He was wearing the same outfit as before. With the same glasses that made the light glimmer even more in his eyes.

"Now I do believe you have work to attend to." he said as if knowing why I was asking around.

"Yeah and I would like to ask you some questions cause those hobos wont give me shit."

"I see." he closed his eyes for a second and opened again.

"Has there been anyone missing like a lot of people?"

"Not that it would matter to me if anyone was missing because I know of no one." He asked in some sort of riddle which I just guessed he didn't know.

"Do you know of any recent activity regarding the abandoned hospital?" His eyes closed as if in thought.

"Some of the shadows you fight live there but nothing other than that has changed, its been like that for a while." He said in a monotone. As if it wasn't a big deal.

"Do you know how many?" I asked because if there is a lot then I don't wanna go in alone.

"No I don't live there."

"Thanks for the help." I said then I remembered that he never told me his name.

I was just about to ask him but he just disappeared into the night air.

I growl in frustration. And headed back to the base thinking of names to call him. If he wasn't gonna tell me then I would give him one.

**{}:{}:{}:{}:{}:{}:{}:{}**

he he they meet again. What do you think hes gonna name him. Lol

well to it looks like No One (the person not like no one in general) caught on. I was waiting till anybody noticed I haven't been updating but they noticed and comment Lol. I was caught =P oh well

R&R GETS YOU COOKIES!


	3. Those who name others

**Name: Those who walk alone**

**Summery: Renji is a slayer. Out to kill all those who seek death of humans. But what if he encounters a vampire? And wait... haven't vampires been extinct for 50 years now? -Oh dear!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BLEACH nor do I own VAMPIRES...otherwise i would be a werewolf! He he. THERE IS ALSO YAOI IN HERE NO LIKE NO READ (please?)**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

I headed back to my home to find that everyone else was there as well. Looks like they finished early.

I walked into the meeting room, Ichigo was staring off into space and Rukia was reading some books.

Urahara was watching me as I entered the room.

"So what have you found out?" he asked he made it sound like no one else could find anything out.

"Some people have seen shadows in the windows. But no one knows for sure if anyones missing cause they are all homeless. But I have talked to someone and he said that he knows for sure that there is something strange going on in there." I said trying not to mention a certain vampire...

"Ahh." he said now looking out the window, as if thinking.

"Well we couldn't find damn squat." Ichigo grumbled as if he was doing the work.

"Yeah it seems like that place has been out of business for a long time." Rukia said.

"Well Abarai I know how much you want to go to bed, but tomorrow I want you to go out to the hospital." he smiled at me that cocky grin, "Now everyone is dismissed."

Ichigo got up and went to his room right away. Rukia was about to go to the library to put her books back when I stopped her.

"I'll do that for you, I'm going to the library anyways." she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Since when could you read?" now she had a cocky grin. As yet thought I got red in the face and started yelling.

"I didn't have to help!! I was trying to be nice!! But no!! I wont I will make you walk all the way there!! And I could always read ye asshole!!" but before I could continue on with my rant she shoved the books in my stomach and walked away, without a simple sorry or thank you.

"She could've said thank you er at least sorry." I grumbled my thoughts to myself.

But while I was going there I could think of a name for the vampire.

"Vampy? No. Dracula? Too original. Billy...absolutely not!" ugh this is getting frustrating. No names seems to fit him.

"Okay how 'bout I use things to describe him, that has nothing to do with vampires." I started to think out loud, no one was listening so who cares. Surely not I.

"Okay he has black hair and blue eyes...."

"Dammit what do you name a guy with black hair and blue eyes!?!" I was getting pissed, I didn't know any names. Hell be it if I was to have a child and had to name it.

"I smiled maybe I should name him Satin, or Damian?" I was now chuckling to myself. They were tempting but I don't know if he would like it.

"Hmm, I found him by Quincy and Hollow roads...." then I thought of it!

"Quincy!" heh not much of a name but better than Billy. But it would serve its purpose until I know his real name.

**() /\/\ G \/\/**

not much of a chapter but better than nothing and our favourite vampire needed a name... i was so tempted to name him Satan or Damian **(**those who guess where Damian came from can have an OC named after them though the OC will not e a major part of the story and only be someone from the crowd you get to choose a name for them. He he more details will come when someone can tell me where I got the name from and I can PM them**)** well enough of that he he.... see ya'll round for the next chapter...,Oh the suspense!! ~0.0~


	4. Those who make things complicated

It was a cold rainy night.

It seemed to always be cold and rainy now.

But it has been only fifty years since the sun shined.

The slayers think it is because the evolution of the banshees. And if they kill all of them the sun will shine again.

It is not that the sun is not shining. Not at all.

It is that the rain clouds have been in the way.

They have always been in the way.

Just like the vampires were.

They were executed like rabid animals.

Once on sight they were shot, or cut down.

And once word gets out, all the hunters grab at their own guns and go a hunting.

Only few know of the tragedy of the vampires.

But vampires weren't the first rabid animal they found.

No there was the only beings that would have a harder time looking human... especially on full moons.

Of course I am speaking of the only men that howled at the moon... werewolves.

Though there is probably more out there in hiding.

Maybe trying to recuperate and once again be at the hight of the food chain.

You see, vampires and werewolves don't turn others into them by biting as myth is told.

Nope, only one who is born one of them is a natural. And the way to become a vampire or werewolf with out being born one it to drink its blood. Though they are unnatural they were vampires completely with the powers and sharp teeth as one would say. Werewolves with the wolf exterior on full moons, with the ability to turn into a wolf on sight.

Yeah. Sometimes life gets a wee bit complicated.

But only a bit, as the slayers want it.

And they will destroy everything until there is no complications.

Yet have they known that they just make more complications.

With more beings trying to survive.

With more reasons to fight.

With more reasons to lie.

With more reasons to die.

With more reasons to have these reasons.

Or yet. Just for the hell of it.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_

I was in the library. But hell be it if I ever came back.

Everything had to be so complicated.

First I had to look it up in alphabetical. Then look for the the bookcase, and I have never noticed how many book cases we had here before. I didn't even think we had this many books.

Well, after I found the the stupid bookcase, I had to look for some books about vampires. And they barely had shit about them. I found only one book. And it looks so old and beaten, even burned. It seemed at any moment if I touch it just a wee bit to rough it will turn to dust.

I can so see why Rukia gets assigned to library duty. Hell, I didn't even put her books away. I just left them on the librarian's desk.

I sat down at the table closest to the book self. So I wouldn't destroy the book before I get to the self (well, that and I am to lazy to go get a better spot).

I opened to the first page and noticed it was hand written.

Must have been real old.

All it had was an author's note to the person it was dedicated to.

It was hard to make out small smudged handwriting but after a few minutes of squinting and bringing the book closer to my face I made out:

_'To my beloved vampire, _

_Ishida Ryuuken'_

Ishida... hmm... it didn't seem like a common family name. Yet it seems like I should know this name. Like it will be important in the future.

Oh, well. I will figure it out later.

Flipping the pages and reading what I could, I have learned a bit from this book. As old as it may be, It was a very good source.

I learned:

That it was a trait for vampires to have blue eyes and wear glasses.

They CAN walk out in the sunlight. It has no affect on them.

They are weak against animal sickness.

They are immune to cancer. (damn them)

They can live to then end of eternity (meaning they have immortal age)

I still don't know if garlic works against them or not....

But I also have learn the cross doesn't work against them. If anything, it helps them.

That was as far as I could go. Besides the fact I was tired, the rest of it had been ripped out, and burned.

It looked like some one didn't want anyone to read the rest of it.

Maybe not the rest of it but the whole thing... maybe the other vampire books had been burned and this one was lucky.

But who would want to eliminate all known knowledge about them?

And why?

Why the hell did they have to make it so complicated?

**-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-**

eh, sorry it took so long to update, my cat (looks at dove with the evil eye whilst Dove just casually sits there) spilled water on my keyboard and broke it... then my mom wanted to sell the black one I got after the water spilled one so she made me take the friggen thing out of my computer and I broke it cause I was made.... then the next one didn't have a space bar (pretty much useless without one) so Peter (me father) cut the wires to the black and the space less one to see if he could switch them round (I don't know about all the wiring crap and whatever) to figure out the space less one to small.....and many of you don't have this problem but I need the down and enter key to turn on my computer which the space less one had until he cut it..... so I'm like flipping out at him and he... is just being him.... then we went searching for a keyboard...and found a laptop!..... which is what I am currently using to type this long and ridiculous message =D so yeah.........

sorry for the long excuse and delay. But I hope you like this chapter..... I rather do..... and I think I did better on this chapter than any other I did before..... and sorry for the no warning and disclaimer and shit... but this laptop has to be plugged in at all times and every time I was typing this..... I would accidentally unplug it and have to start all over... which sucks.... but I hope you did enjoy this louzy excuse for a chapter... though I am good at coming up with excuses... I just can't seem to get a good one for being late.... hehe

R&R


End file.
